Wake Up
by HowCouldThisHappenToMe
Summary: ."You gotta wake up, Amy. You just gotta." Who do these voices belong to? They're so familiar, yet I can't figure them out. Wait... my brothers.


**This is mainly just a oneshot I wrote out of boredom while I wait for ideas for my other stories. This is kinda meant to be a fic to show the relationship between my OC, Amelia, and her turtle brothers. It's not much, but it's something, I suppose. I'm still working on ideas for "Beautiful Disaster", they're just not coming as easily as I would like. As a note, anything in italics is a flashback. The flashbacks are all pieces of the battle that put Amy in the condition she's in.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or any of the characters. I only own Amelia.**

* * *

"Amy, please, open your eyes."

That phrase echoed through my mind what seemed like hundreds of times. I couldn't pinpoint the exact source of the voice, and it seemed to change on me every so often. Sometimes it would change in pitch, other times in the emotion coming off the words. One thing was always a constant about those words, though. They always sounded as though they were pleading. It was as though the owner of that voice was begging me.

"Don, there has to be _something_ we can do!" This was a different voice, though one I clearly recognized. Who did that voice belong to again? It sounded younger than the rest. Who was that?

"We can only let her rest." There was the answering voice. He always sounded so knowledgeable.

"She nearly died!" This one sounded angry, and deeper than the others. "I shouldn't'a let her go alone!"

"You couldn't have known, Raph." Yet another voice. He sounded the most mature. I'd heard that voice hundreds of times, though usually when it seemed like an eternity after the other voices had left me alone. He often came alone and I could hear his tears, his apologies, and his pleading.

"It's been three days, Leo! How much longer is it gonna be?!"

"It'll take as long as her body needs to heal," the most knowledgeable-sounding one answered.

Three days. That's what the angry one had said. For three days, I'd been hearing these voices, unable to recognize or respond to them. Was I going insane? The voices left me and I was in silence once again. In the silence, I tried to remember where I'd heard those voices before. And those names. I knew them as well. Leo, Don, Raph… then there was that other voice whose name wasn't said. I knew those names, but from where? I urged myself to remember. I needed to know who those voices belonged to, why those names were so significant to me. It was an eternity of silence before I could hear footsteps near wherever I was. Was it the mature one, the one who came alone?

"Amy… you have to wake up," he whispered. It was him, the one I'd thought of. "You're stronger than this." I knew this voice so well. I could remember it clearly.

"_Look out!" the voice yelled. _

_I turned around to see a Foot ninja coming down on me. I instinctively put my hands above me, my tessen out for protection. A large mutated turtle with a blue mask appeared before me, his two katanas crossed to block the attack coming at me. I stared at him in shock for a moment. He'd already been so badly hurt, cut up from the other ninjas. The blood trailing down his arms and legs shocked me. Leo was always so good, he rarely was hurt._

I finally realized where I'd known this voice, this person from. He was my eldest brother, Leonardo. He was always protecting the family, always looking out for us before himself. That was probably his major flaw. He could be injured to the point of near-death, yet he'd still protect us before even thinking of treating his wounds. I felt something rough brush against the top of my head, though very gently. Was it Leo's hand? I heard a soft sniffle and realized he was crying. It had been him every time that I heard crying. But… Leo never cried. He was… so strong. As long as I'd known him, I could count on one hand how many times he'd cried. I must have been scaring him, not responding to anything. I couldn't respond, though. Nothing would move. I tried to speak, but it came out as a low groan. A soft gasp came from Leo. Maybe he realized I could hear him; I could understand him.

"Can you hear me?" he asked.

I groaned again. It seemed to be the only thing I was capable of. I wanted to move, open my eyes, form a word… something! But all I was able to do was make that low guttural sound in the back of my throat. Footsteps ran out of the room and I could only wonder where Leo had gone. Normally, he spent a while talking to me, pleading for me to awaken. Soon after, I could hear the footsteps return, but there were more. Had Leo brought the others?

"Leo, why'd you get us up at one in the morning?" the youngest-sounding voice asked. Now my mind was plagued with wondering who he was, what his name could have been.

"She can hear us. She's conscious," Leo answered. He sounded excited, and relieved.

"What makes you so sure?" the knowledgeable voice asked.

"She responded when I spoke to her."

"How did she respond? Did she say anything?"

This voice sounded skeptical, like he didn't believe I could actually respond in whatever condition I was in. I wished I could have actually spoken, rather than only being able to groan. It wouldn't help Leo if I only made a sound. It could easily be taken as me still sleeping, or whatever I was in at this moment. I chose to remain silent until one of them addressed me directly.

"Amy, are you really awake? Can you really hear me?" the youngest voice asked. He sounded apprehensive. I groaned softly, trying to give him an idea that I knew he was present, whoever he was.

"That could purely be coincidence," the other voice answered, the one who didn't believe I was awake.

"What if it ain't brainiac? What if she _can_ hear us?" the usually angry voice asked. He now sounded tired and slightly aggravated. His voice struck me, as much as Leo's had hit me when I heard him.

_All those scars covered his body, yet the turtle in red before me still attacked the Purple Dragons that surrounded. I was on the ground, three blades sticking out from each leg. I was in so much pain. My legs wouldn't move, for the pain from each blade. I knew better than to take them out without anything to stop the bleeding, though. If I did, I'd lose too much blood and would either pass out or die, depending on how long it would have been allowed to continue. The turtle in red stood in front of me, protecting me from all of the Purple Dragons that dared come anywhere near me._

"_Ame, you better stay awake!" he yelled before screaming profanities at the thugs attacking._

Raph! He was Raphael! Of course! How could I have forgotten? He was the one I thought of as my protector. He was always the first to jump into action if I were ever to be put in danger. My breathing quickened as I realized who another voice was. He was my second-eldest brother.

"H-Hey! What's wrong wit'er?" Raph asked, his voice sounding slightly panicked. I tried to say his name, to let him know I finally remembered him. Unfortunately, only the slightest of whispers would come from my throat.

"She's sayin' your name, Raph," the youngest voice answered.

"What's up, Ame?" I tried to speak again, but only a groan would come from my throat once again. I exhaled deeply in frustration.

"See, Donny! She's coming to. I think Leo's right!"

"Keep it down, Mikey. Master Splinter's still sleeping," Leo warned in a hushed voice. I felt a hand wrap around mine gently. My hand was lifted and I could feel a dull pain in my arm.

"Amy, you're gonna open your eyes soon, right? You gotta wake up." It was the youngest voice, the one Leo called Mikey. "You just gotta."

"_You gotta stay awake, Amy! You just gotta!" he yelled. _

_I forced my eyes open. It hurt to breathe at times. Those blades still stuck out from my legs, but I now had even more weapons in me. I was pretty sure a rib or two was broken and I had a hard time finding the strength to even keep myself from allowing my exhaustion to take over. I looked over at the orange-clad turtle to see him swinging his nunchakus at an oncoming Foot ninja._

"_Mikey," I mumbled weakly. The fear on his face was clearly visible. He knelt beside me, but didn't touch me. He was afraid he'd cause more harm if he laid a finger on me. I hated seeing such fear on his face. It never looked good on him. I loved Mikey's smile. I felt myself starting to black out again._

"_Donny! Get over here, quick!"_

Michelangelo was always so caring. He never wanted any of the pain that came with our lifestyle. He would have been perfectly content living a normal, happy life with his brothers and sister, rather than fighting for our lives so often. I groaned again. I wanted to tell Mikey not to worry, that I'd be okay. Again, nothing I wanted would come from my throat. I still felt the slight pain in my right arm, but ignored it long enough to squeeze Mikey's hand for a second. He gasped and I could hear him laughing quietly, most likely from joy.

"Sh-She moved! I heard me!" I was happy to hear him cheering up. I wasn't sure if I was smiling, but I hoped I was.

"Are you sure?" the last voice asked. I still couldn't figure out who this voice belonged to.

"Look at her! She's trying to move."

"No! Amy, don't strain yourself. You're still badly injured." He sounded so scared for me, though probably with good reason. My arm being held in Mikey's hand still hurt, but I couldn't bring myself to even attempt to pull away from him. This last voice, though, sounded fearful. Was I really that hurt?

_Pain ran through my body as a pair of not-so-gentle hands quickly worked to patch up the injuries I'd sustained. The hands moved quickly, brushing against various wounds. Tears fell from my eyes and I whimpered with every rough jostling._

"_I'm sorry, Amy, but I have to close these as quickly as possible," he whispered. I nodded, understanding the need to be quick. The hands reached the knives in my legs. I knew they were jagged and would be painful to take out. I screamed out in pain as they were swiftly pulled from my flesh and bandaging was wrapped around my left thigh._

"_Oy! Donny! What the shell are ya doin' to her?" Raph demanded. My eyes were squeezed shut in pain as more tears poured from them. I managed to open them long enough to stare into the eyes of the olive-colored, purple-clad turtle hovering over me._

"_You're going to be okay, Amy. Don't worry." That was the last I'd heard before losing consciousness._

I finally recognized the voice of my genius brother, Donatello. He was always so rational, thinking his way through every situation we came across. He was also the one who worried the most when one of us was hurt. I could always see the terror in his eyes, yet his mind always worked at full capacity. As frightened he would be, he still treated our wounds as though there was nothing wrong with him.

"Donny," I whispered, my voice slightly louder than before.

The room was silent as I struggled to move again. I knew I'd been badly injured, but I needed to start moving again. I refused to get their hopes up like I had and then just drift back into this 'sleep' I'd been in. Finally, I forced my eyes open and glanced slowly around the room. A small light was on and my brothers surrounded me. Mikey was right next to me, his hands wrapped around mine still. Don was sitting on the edge of my bed, concern clearly on his features. Raph and Leo were both standing behind the two younger ones.

"How're ya feelin'?" Raph asked.

"Hurt, but good," I answered weakly. "Really hurt, but glad to be back."

All of my brothers were injured, or bandaged up, I should say. Leo had bandages wrapped around his arms and legs. Raph had about the same, but more. He'd appeared to have the worst injuries, besides me. There were a pair of crutches beside Michelangelo and I could only guess they were his. Donny appeared to have the least amount of injuries, though one hand was wrapped in some kind of brace. That dawned on me and my eyes widened slightly. Had he tended to my wounds when his own hand was so badly hurt?

"What hurts most?" Don asked, moving closer so he could tend to me. I shook my head.

"It's fine, Donny. The most pain I'm feeling is from something I don't want to let go of just yet." I glanced at Mikey and smiled softly.

"Good to have you back, Amy," Leo said.

"Good to be back," I answered.

* * *

**This is what plot bunnies do to me. Well, hopefully this turned out well. Please R&R.**


End file.
